Thermal management has been the focus of light delivery systems as performance lighting increased in popularity. However, the distribution and glare of the light are problems of current light delivery systems with fluorescent light bulbs. Typical lenses engaged with these light delivery systems comprise a material that prevents light from passing through with only eighty-six percent lens transmission, resulting in uneven distribution. A solution to this issue is the use of LED bulbs. The use of LED bulbs has proven to be insufficient in reflecting the light that has bounced back from the lens back through the lens.
The present invention is a light delivery system that offers the best distribution and eliminates the glare of traditional light delivery systems. As the lens material prevents the light emitted from a light source, preferably an LED bulb, from passing through the lens, the white optics material installed on the face of both reflectors successfully directs the light through the lens. The light emitted of the present invention is distributed at a perfect forty degrees. The present invention may be used as a lamp replacement, a linear universal light engine, signage lights, accent lights, roadway lights, and so on.